What a Pocket Holds
by dontbreakme
Summary: AU. After her brother died, Riza became a thief. Roy is a cruel prince. Now that she’s stolen his pocket watch his true colors show. Will he let her go or teach her a lesson that she’ll never forget?
1. Fight

She stands there at the door of his room. They live alone, they always have. When their parents died he took care of her. But now he's leaving and she wouldn't take it. "If you leave you can't come back. I won't let you in." Her voice was cold but determined.

He sighs, "That's okay I like sleeping in the yard. It clears my head." He continues packing his bag that lies on his bed.

She knew nothing she said would stop him from leaving, but she just couldn't let him go. He was the only family she had left. "I'm locking the door the second you leave."

He smiles, "Good, then I know no burglars will get in while I'm away." This joke seemed to sadden her even more. Finishing his packing he looks to his younger sister, Riza. The sad look on her face is indescribable.

For the past few weeks he's explained to her time and time again why he had to leave, but she never listened. She was too selfish to let go, but in the same way he was too selfish to stay. They both wanted to be with each other but like he said many times before he, told her again, "Someone has to fight this war."

"I know," Really she did, but why did it have to be him?

"The Major said this will be the war that ends it all. He put so much hope into our lives that we can't fail him. I have faith that we'll win, and the war will be over with Ishbal."

For the first time in the past weeks Riza smile, "I have faith too." Her smile turned downwards now, "I have faith that this war will end, but this one battle will mean nothing. You're going to throw away your life, and no one will be there to pick up the mess!"

"…Riza…" Her brother started to approach her slowly but she backed away like he was the enemy. Hurt he picked up his bag. Walking pass her, he headed to the door.

"Look we'll win the battle and I'll come back and take you out for ramen okay." He smiled at her, but she could see the pain that lies underneath all goodbye smiles.

"Don't bother coming back, you'll find nothing here waiting for you if you do." With that she turned around and ran into her room slamming the door hard.

His smile faded. He didn't have to pretend it didn't hurt anymore now that she didn't care. All he wants it to protect his sister. Fight this war so she won't have to. As he left the house that day he turned and looked towards it one last time.

Havoc's final words to her were, "Goodbye, Riza. I fight for you always…," Now if only she had heard them.


	2. Red

Riza loved fire. She always has. The light, the bright intensity of what lives but not breathes. Its ability to dance before he eyes amazed her. She loved it. Maybe that's what drove her to set fire to her own house. So it would entertain her for one last time.

With only the clothing on her back she watched as memories of her youth flashed by dancing, dying in the heat of the flame. She promised herself she wouldn't regret this. .

When news came in that her brother's troop had been massacred she didn't cry. She promised herself she wouldn't. All she wanted was a new life, to be reborn again. You can't have a new life with out giving up your old one though. So here she is, standing in front of the fire that is destroying the remains of her old life, and the fire that gives birth to her new life.

Red is a beautiful color. The color of life is a beautiful color. The color of death is a beautiful color.


	3. Pocket Watch

It's been five years since she burned down her house. Now she was living off the money of others. This isn't the life she had pictured when she burned down her house, yet she doesn't regret anything. She's free, and that's all that mattered.

A man walks down the streets of the city. Not many have come out today; it's been raining all week. Her body was getting weak from being deprived of food. If she didn't eat soon she would die.

Wearing a gray cloak around her body she walks into the man. Apologizing to the man a few times she walks away with his wallet. A petty thing this job of hers but everyone has to do what they can to survive.

Placing the wallet in her pocket she turns around and runs into another man. She recognizes him as the prince of the kingdom, Roy Mustang. What was he doing walk around? Before she says anything she notices a wallet in his hands, "Why did you bother stealing this? It has no money in it."

"What?" Checking her pockets she notices there's no wallet, Prince Roy had pick pocket her.

"Give that back, it's mine!" He scoffs, as he looks at her up and down as if grading her.

"Since when does stealing something make it yours?" Acting as if she was trying to reach it she grabbed his pocket watch instead then let it slide down her sleeve.

The inch of height made a big difference, "Does picking on girls make you feel bigger?"

He leans down looking at me straight in the eyes, "Only when they're as cute as you."

Yep, this was Prince Roy. He's known to be the biggest play boy in the kingdom. She loathed this man. "Fine, keep it. I don't want it anyway." With that she left. As soon as she turned the corner she ran as fast as she could. His pocket watch was going to bring her quite a few suppers to come. Selling it at the pond shop would make her a fortune but selling it to the girls at the flower shop would make her twice as rich.

Looking at the time she sighed, all stores would be close by now. She'll have to sell it in the morning. So with the first happy thoughts in her mind in a long time she took shelter in a park's tunnel.

A/N: I didn't really go over this one. I thought it was kind of boring compared to the next two. Till then.


	4. It's gone

Nights of the new moon are always the darkest. Riza didn't mind the dark though, in fact she welcomed it. However tonight it would seem the sun came early, or at least it's warmth did.

Fire flew through the air, hitting the side of the tunnel making a loud explosion. Riza instantly woke up. Her heart was already racing without even knowing the danger. Running out of the tunnel she saw him. His piercing eyes cut through the night, the locked target on her.

Snapping his fingers together it caused a huge explosion right below her feet as warning. "I'll only tell you once. Give me back my pocket watch!" His voice, it was lethal, venomous.

Her heart skipped beats rapidly. Trying to find the watch on her, she couldn't. Had she dropped it? They shook uncontrollably. He snapped again, only this time he aimed for her. Barely dodging the attack she ran.

She weaved among the trees, jumping from on to the next. He lit them all, not caring about her safety. Tripping on a rock she could hear him gaining on her. Not daring to look back she stood up and ran again.

Crossing a small stream he jumps on her tackling her to the ground. She rolls into the streams face first. Lifting her head up she coughs, trying to breathe. He stands above her, and she looks with fearful eyes.

Grabbing her head he forces her into the water. She gags, and overhears him scream, "Give me back my watch." After thirty seconds he takes her out giving her a moment of air then dunks her back into the chilling water. Trying her best to hold her breath she hears him scream again, "Wrench, hand me back my watch!"

Taking her out once more, she barely says, "I lost it."

Angered he places her back under the water. When will he let me go? She struggles to get free, but she feels her body going limp. I'm going to die. Losing all sense of her body she blacks out.

When she wakes up, she starts coughing. The taste of dirty water is still in her mouth. She notices him there. Prince Roy, he faces the other direction. He seems to be reading something. Looking into her pockets she realizes that her diary is gone. "Give it back, it's mine!"

"Yep," Roy said half assed, not really paying attention. He read each page then ripped it from the book and threw it to the side.

"Stop it!" She runs over and tries to take the book from Roy but he stands up. Holding the book above her arm reach she screams, "Give me it!"

He lowers his head, "You take something of mine, and I'll take something of yours. You're lucky I haven't killed you." He strips the book of another page and her eyes waters as a page of her memories floats by her. Taking out a gun she aims it at him.

"You'll hand over the book now!" Aiming it at his template, he yawned and dropped it into a puddle of mud.

"I wouldn't want to be seen with such trash anyway." Slowly she reaches down and grabs the book, wiping it as best she can.

Roy hits her from behind and grabs her gun. He cocks and aims it at her, "Look, peasant, you will find that watch and bring it back to me if you ever want to live in this kingdom without worrying for your life 24 hours a day."

"Go find it now, unless you want to be burned alive," He snapped setting fire to a near by tree. "Understand?" She nods. Watching him place the gun in his pocket she slowly turns and runs. She didn't want to die. Not today.


	5. Escape

She had to escape the kingdom if she wanted to survive. But how would she do it? Word was already going around that the Prince was missing, so all the major streets were cut off by guards. They would catch her before she made it to the kingdom's wall. That meant she was secluded to alleys only. Riza hated taking the alleys; men of the lowest forms would hide there waiting for anyone.

"Hey, you there," A voice calls out from behind her. The alley it was. She runs towards the alley not even bothering to look back. The sounds of his footsteps were enough to let her know he was still following.

Panting as she turns a corner a hand grabs her and covers her mouth. She's taken into the dark shadow of the alley, but before she screams the guard runs pass the shadow. Was this person helping her?

The hand releases her. She breathes relived as she turns around to thank her savior. His face is still in the shadow, "Thank you so much for helping me."

The man stepped out of the shadow, his face was cold with dark precise eyes, "A favor for a favor."

Riza steps back for a moment, she recognizes him. Kimbley, he was known for leading a troop of men into an unauthorized suicidal mission. He was the sole survivor. Before he was court martial he disappeared. Until now, "Kimbley, what are you still doing in Central? We all thought you would have left by now."

He smiles manically, "There's no honor in running is there?"

Honor, the nerve of that man is unbelievable. "There was no honor in what you did!" If only Roy hadn't taken my gun, this man would be dead, and the world would have been better for it.

"You sound as if you were directly affected by the battle. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Riza."

"Oh yes, Havoc's sister. He talked about you quite a lot. I was glad when he died. There was finally some silence." My eyes water, how could he be so cruel?

"How can you act so coldly they were your men? They treated you as their final hope!" Before my brother volunteered for his army, he was my final hope too. I wanted to see him fulfill his promise, but when Havoc joined the army I realize my chances of losing him. I realized their chance of winning.

"Would you like to know how?" Her eyes started to water. What was he saying? "Would you like to know how you're brother died?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Of course she wanted to know how he died! But she didn't want to hear it, not yet. She isn't strong enough to hear it. Shaking her head no, she knew he would tell her anyways.

He walks up to her, then leans down as he whispers in her ear, "…I killed him." She takes a step back. Havoc… He trusted him. They all trusted him. He made them believe that, that one fight would end the war. Why… Looking at him with tears clouding her vision she attacks. Aiming one punch directly at his face he catches it. She sends the next one as his stomach and he catches it again and pins her against the wall.

"I hated that man, loathed him to the very core. So I made him my puppet." He leaned in licking the lobe of my ear, and he said almost laughing, "I made him watch his comrades die before his eyes. I wanted him to suffer, so I killed him last."

"You know I love the color red, don't you? I loved it so much I wanted to see it before the battlefield, so I cut them. I cut them all up, before the battle ever began." She was scared, afraid of what he might do to her. "You're too pretty to cut though. You're brother talked about you so much in war, I felt like I knew you inside and out. And now I will."

His strength was undeniable compared to her. She only thought of one thing, "Help me! Some one, anyone please help me!"

He slapped her, "Shut up!" But she didn't, she screamed again and he hit her again. This time he covered her mouth with his own. Shoving his tongue down her throat she began to gag. Undoing his pants, he drops them around his ankles. Riza freezes, is this really going to happen?

She tries to push him away, but can't. Shutting her eyes as if imagining this isn't happening would make it true, she begins to hope. Havoc I'm sorry. Roy, please help me. A sole tear rushes down the side of her face. Just as it drips from the bottom of her chin a blaze of heat flashes by her, the weight that kept her pinned to the wall is now gone. She opens her eyes, and there he stands.

He looks at her. Her shirt is torn, her lips bruised, and she's seem utterly defenseless. He wants to tell her he's sorry, but can't, he won't. He's too damn proud to admit anything he's done wrong so he just turns around as he hears her sob. Her misery, her pain he can hear it all but he just stands there turned away, letting her collect herself. Even with him so near, she felt alone. Abandon, is that how Havoc felt when she told him not to come back?

Life does these cruel things to us. Unable to draw new paths it circles itself again and again so when you think you've finally escaped your past… you relive it.


	6. Still Alone

She had finally stopped crying. It had taken a while but Roy didn't complain. He read her diary, so he understood. Now he felt guilty, he destroyed her final memories of her brother.

Giving her his jacket, she hugged it tightly. It held his scent on it, but more importantly it kept prying eyes away.

She knew it was futile but she decided to ask, "I lost your watch, so can I go? Some one probably took it by now. I don't know where it is, so let me go!"

He scoffed, "You're the reason it's gone. If I don't find that watch, it will be your head."

"It's just a pocket watch! You can just order a new one!" Stop torturing me! She really did have no idea where the watch was anymore. It didn't make sense for her to come along with him.

He stopped walking and glared at her. "The future of this kingdom might as well lie inside that pocket watch. If we don't find it, we all could die."

"Let us die then! I don't care. My life ended years ago!"

It didn't make sense to him. When he threatened to kill her, she ran. So why does she not care now? He didn't know what that man did to her. All he knew was that was Havoc's murderer. If his blood brother died though, that would be more than enough of a reason to stop living. In fact, his blood brother is the only reason he is still alive today.

He slapped her. The sound echoed. "You can't give up! So many people are killed, their lives are cut short. Do you think they wanted to die? Do you think their desire was to die that day? You're wasting the life they desire!"

Her cheek would bruise. She knew it, but she all she could think about was, "…You sound like you know first hand. So tell me… have you ever looked a man in the face before you killed them?" She saw his face, the look of pain it betrayed. Why was she tormenting him? She knew the answer before she ever asked, so why did she force him to remember his pain?

Roy just walked forward. He felt no need to answer. She didn't really want one either. So they continued walking in silence. They took alleys ways, deciding against using the main street where they would be easily caught.

He stopped walking when they reached a pond shop. Riza didn't understand, "Aren't you going to go in?"

Roy shook his head. "If anyone finds out that pocket watch is mine, the price is going to skyrocket. It will be sold on the black market first sight." After thinking about it for a moment, it did make sense. But what in it could be so valuable?

"I'll go in and check if they have one." Walking in, she acts as if she's just looking around. There is plenty of stuff she'll never be able to afford. But just for once she pretends like she can.

A man walks up to her, "Hello, looking for anything particular today?"

Riza gives him a fake smile, it's jagged around the edges but it gets the job done. "Yes, I'm looking for a pocket watch for my… husband."

"I don't think we have any, let me go look." Looking in his back room he continues to make small talk with her, "Is that your husband's jacket? Or would you be willing to trade it in?" The man chuckles a bit.

She lets out a small chuckle as well. If she had decent clothing underneath, she would trade this jacket in a heart beat. "That's an expensive brand. I heard the prince himself wears it."

You learn something new everyday. "Oh I'm sorry, miss, we don't seem to have any." He adjusts his glasses then look pass me, "Speak of the devil. That looks like the Prince himself. I guess he usually does make his rounds about now, but I heard he went missing. Oh, well." With that he went back to work, and Riza just glared through the window.

Here, she is trying to help him and he just stands their flirting with some girl! Riza storms out. Why did she even bother? Wait, why did she care? He's a prince and she's a thief, their lives were as close as they were going to get.

If he was going to make her do all the work, then why bother? It's not like she cared if the kingdom lives. Not watching where she's going she bumps into another man. Looking up at him with tears forming at her eyes, the man holds her as if it's all he can do. Riza still feels alone.


	7. Nameless Peasant

The man she ran into took her for a cup of coffee. They didn't speak on the way there, but still they felt comfortable in each other's company. The man had a strong sense of charisma.

They sit at the table waiting for their coffees. Riza evades his gaze. The man smiles at her, "So what's your name?"

She looks at him suddenly, why was he being so nice to her? "Riza, what's yours?"

"I'm Major Maes Hughes. It's a pleasure to meet you." His grin is so goofy, but it matches his personality. He notices Riza still looked pretty down. He sighs, "Okay, so I have to hear. What did Roy do now?"

She looks up confused. "How did you know?"

The waitress serves our drinks. He thanks her flirtatiously then takes a sip, "That jacket. It's his favorite. Gave it to him myself," He announced proudly.

She looks down at the jacket. She had actually forgotten she was wearing it. "Oh well, we just met, but he's turning out to be a huge jerk. I regret ever taking his stupid pocket watch! It isn't worth the trouble he's cause me."

Maes face turned serious, "You took his pocket watch?"

"Yeah, but then I lost it. He's being really mean about it too! Can't he just get another one?"

Maes frowned as if he was seriously contemplating what to do. "Of course he can get another watch, but he locked some thing important inside the watch that he needs."

Who would lock something valuable in a watch? She sighs, apparently Roy. Just as she starts to ask what's inside, Roy storms towards her, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!"

Maes regains his smile, "Worried, Roy?"

"What are you doing here, Maes?" Roy seemed almost shock to see his best friend sitting there.

He smirks, "Just watching your friend here. She has a beautiful name. Do you know it?"

"While of course I do, it's…," Now that she thought about it, he never did ask her name. She only knew his because he's the prince. Why would he know her name? She's just a thief. Trying to cover for his mistake he says, "But what does it matter? She's just a peasant."

Ouch. "Well, I guess this peasant is leaving." Coldly walking by 'that one guy' she turns. "Thank you for the coffee, Major Hughes. I hope to see you again." With that she walks out. Roy glares at Maes.

Maes put his hands out in front of him then starts to laugh, "What? I was just kidding. I didn't actually think you didn't know her name."

Roy growls a little as he plops down onto the empty seat where Riza once sat. "Some nerves she has."

"I heard she stole your pocket watch."

"Yeah, I have to find it soon."

Maes turns serious once more, "Is it as bad as I think? Or did you-"

Roy cut him off, "It's worst. Anyone who gets inside that watch could destroy the city."

Maes sighs, "So then how easy is it to get inside?"

"I don't know I locked it with alchemy. This could be bad."

"Hey, Roy," Maes voice is low almost silent, "it's about to get a hole lot worst. Scar is in town."

Both men went quiet. And they thought: of everything, of nothing. What could they do though? The hope of this kingdom was in something as small as a pocket watch.


	8. Puddle

Riza felt like a lost puppy that the school children kicked. How could she be so stupid as to follow a man she didn't know around all day? Sure any other women would kill to be in her spot, but she didn't care. She knew the jerk behind the mask, and yet… yet she still liked him.

Walking down the side walk she finds a puddle. Staring at her reflection she realizes the person she has become. Barely touching the skin of her face she moves back a strand of hair. No wonder the Prince doesn't care about my name, I'm no where near his standards. I'm just a thief. A car rushes by hitting the puddle on its way. The water splashes her, soaking her completely.

She glares at the car that just passed by, and then looks back into the puddle. The puddle stood fractured into three shards. She looked deep, as if trying to find herself once more. Nothing came to her.

Slowly the sky cried once more. Just for her. She smiled at how sad she was. If nothing else, if no one else, at least the sky would cry for her. And in the end that's all she needed.


	9. Book

The prince is really only known for wearing one jacket. It's almost like he didn't own another one. Because this jacket was so expensive people could see it and tell it was him from far away. Some men loved this gift because those who saw this jacket would have time to hide their dates before he came closer. Others hated this jacket because women would clog the street waiting for a chance to talk with his highness.

Scar is one of those people who love this jacket. The prince stood out so much that he didn't have to bother searching the city. Just like any other day, he found the prince easily. Sulking in the shadows of the alley, he waited for his moment to strike.

The rain had stopped. Riza stands, taking a deep breath she decides to leave the kingdom. She doesn't know the life she'll have after this moment but she won't regret it. The day she burned her house, the day she didn't cry for her brother's death, it's all lead to this moment. Inside the kingdom she might be safe, but she wants to be free of her memories. It's the burden that holds her down.

Turning she sees a man rushes her. The grabs hold of her face and slams her down to the street. She screams on impact. The pain, it's too real. Blood leaks from the bottom of her head.

She looks at the man's face a huge X shaped scar crosses his forehead. What does he want with her? The man looks a little shock at the victim he holds under him.

Looking at his eyes, they're the same as hers: red. The man squeezes her head, adding more pressure, "Why do you wear that jacket?"

Why do I wear this jacket? That's right it's Roy's. I can't leave until I give this back to him. I'm a thief but there's no honor in running. I might run, but not from him. The man asks again only this time he adds more pressure to my head, "Why do you wear that jacket?"

"I… I wear it…," Why did I wear it? This jacket isn't mine so why am I wearing it? I promised to give it back. That's right, without giving it back I can't go anywhere, "So I can live!"

Scar seemed taken back this answer. He releases my head and stands but doesn't move. He waits for her to get up. Why? Barely standing, she pants harshly. "Do you fear death?"

She didn't understand, why was he asking her this question now of all times? Without thinking about the question he asked so much, but of the question she wondered she replied, "I embrace it. Its freedom, but I can't die: I can't be free until I give this jacket back."

He nods, "We'll go then." Walking forward he waits for her. Guess she made another friend today. "What's your name?"

She looks surprised. Well at least someone has some manners. "I'm Riza, what's yours?"

"I lost my name a long time ago. Call me, Scar."

All she does is nods. It's not her place to question his past. Everyone has their own book, their own story to tell. If you read the ending before it's time then you ruin the book for yourself. So she won't jump a head. She'll just wait. Maybe he'll give her his book one day, or maybe he won't. She'll just wait.

They continue to walk in silence. If she slowed down, he would wait for her. But neither one said a word. They were comfortable like that.


	10. Promise

Roy left Maes to pay the bill. He still had to find his pocket watch, though, that isn't what he's looking for right now. All he could think about was that girl. He still didn't know her name, but some how she left an impression in his mind. Really he didn't need her to find the watch, but he wanted her to help. He wanted to be with her.

Roy caught a red head out of the corner of his eye. There weren't many in the kingdom. Turning his head he sees her with a rather large man. Wait, that's my jacket. It's my jacket and that's Scar! He didn't understand.

It was the jacket he gave to the girl. Did she hate him so much she would give it away and into the arms of the enemy no less? Turning around, Roy started to stalk the couple. He had to know what was going on.

Riza kept walking. She feels her hair. It's a reddish color now from her head wound. The blood stopped leaking and it didn't hurt, so it really didn't bother her too much. She just wondered if she looked like a radish.

Looking to Scar out of the corner of her eye, she almost wants to ask him how her hair looks. Scar catches the glance and replies, "It looks fine."

Riza turns her face and starts to blush softly. Roy squints to see her face, barely but he catches it. The girl! Countless of thoughts run through his mind: was she working with Scar, did she give the watch to Scar before going to sleep last night, is this a trap?

Riza's stomach growls, her blush turns a deeper color. That's right. I never did get a chance to eat. She didn't even get a chance to drink the coffee Major Hughes brought her.

Scar looks at her. She tries to stand tall as if nothing is the matter, and then her stomach growls again. His voice is still cold, "We'll eat."

Looking bashfully at him she admits, "I don't have money."

He sneers as if that was never a problem. Looking around he sees a plump man walking down the side the opposite side of the street. Scar walks across and grabs the man by the collar, "Give me your wallet!"

Riza was a bit shocked by his methods. Pick pocketing wasn't really any better, but it didn't seem as vulgar as Scar's way.

Like any sane person, the man handed over his wallet as fast as he could. Scar tossed the man aside, and he waddled to safety as fast as he could. Riza felt guilty. It was obvious Scar didn't. He looks into the wallet to see how money was in there like nothing was wrong.

A snap went off in the background and Scar threw the wallet to the side. A huge explosion went off. "Well, well if it isn't the nameless man and woman. You make the perfect couple."

Riza looks shocked as she turns to the voice. Smoke covers the air but she knows he's there. In the middle of the smoke Roy's figure appears. He holds a look of disgust on his face. Staring at her for a brief second, he almost wants to call her a traitor, but then that would admit that he trusted her.

Roy can't look at her anymore, "I should have known you two were working together."

She didn't understand, what's going on? Scar stepped forward, "Just the man I'm looking for, Flame Alchemist! Before the eyes of God, you shall die today!" He charges towards Roy, but Roy just stands their confident.

Just as Scar gets close, Roy snaps. His snap creates an explosion in mid-air. There's no scream though. Riza sighs in relief, knowing Scar wasn't hit, but still worries for Roy. She has to stop them.

Running forward she planned to get between them, she didn't know why they were fighting but she knew they would probably kill each other given the chance.

Roy sees her running at him and snaps at her. To him, she's the enemy, and she must die. Riza screams as the blast passes right by her. Falling backwards onto the ground her heart pounds a mile a second. Looking back she sees the lamp post right behind her on fire. She stares at it.

Its intensity, its blaze seems to stimulate her. Her breathing slowed down and all she could do was watch the flame as if her very life depended on it. The way it flickered, everything about it made her scared, nervous she just couldn't take it.

Riza heard another snap and she ran. She didn't know if it was aimed at her or Scar but she didn't care. Without glancing back, Riza left. A few more snaps went off in the back ground, but she didn't dare look.

Riza abandon Scar. She felt horrible, but she knew she couldn't stay. She promised she wouldn't run. But not all promises are meant to be kept.


	11. Protection

It's nightfall. She hadn't even realize how late is had gotten. Riza ended up in an alley. She panted hard. Covering her face she wanted to cry again. Failing to keep her promise not to run, she barely even attempted to stop the fight. She's such an coward!

Rubbing her hand through her hair she looks at it, blood. She felt sick almost like she was going to throw up. Trying to regain her breath was the least of what she had to do. Footsteps come up behind her. She doesn't notice though, not until a voice calls to her, "Running away again?"

Immediately she turns around and stands up tall like nothing ails her. He smirks. H he can see the fear that lay behind her eyes. "What do you want? Leave me alone!"

It all became clear to Roy when he saw her run. All of it makes sense now. She's not afraid of death but she runs from him, from the fire.

Roy steps closer and she step back. He smirks as he causes a fire ball to explode in front of her. A piercing scream covers the air. It didn't hear her, but she was still shaken.

"Are you afraid of fire?" His words mocked her, playing on his lips like cheap candy. She watches his hands closely now, waiting for him to snap again so she'll be prepared.

"I love it. It lives without living, it's a mystery. I like what I don't understand," She tries to glare at him, showing that she's not afraid: hoping that maybe if she convinced herself that she wasn't afraid, then maybe he would believe her.

He steps closer again, "Then are you afraid of death?" Why was everyone asking her this question today?

"Never, it's freedom. But I can't die. I made a promise to myself and I can't die before fulfilling it."

She feels her back press against a wall. If she had known this was a dead end, she never would have walked down here. Roy knows it's a dead end though, and he uses it to his advantage. He continues to step forward, "Not all promises are meant to be kept."

"This one is."

He places his arms to the wall. She is pinned between his left arm and his body. Trying to keep her breathing steady he leans down. "What if I set you on fire right now? Left you to die, no one would know and you would never be able to keep your promise. What then?"

Would he actually burn her? The thought of the fire dancing on her body, its cruel grueling temperature boiling her blood: she couldn't take it. Her voice was shaky, scared of the very thought of the least that he could do to her. She had to act strong though, "It would be…. freedom."

Roy steps away. She looks at him confused. Whispering in a cold voice, "Fly then," he snaps his fingers. The second she heard that sound she closed her eyes not willing to see the blaze that would burn her and screams for dear mercy. But nothing came.

Trying to control her breathing she barely opens one eye. Roy smiles at her cruelly showing off his gloveless hand. He watched almost amused. "You can't love something your afraid of," His voice was still cold.

He turned around, and she started to cry. "You're wrong…," She whispers ever so quietly. "You're so wrong…," Because I love you. Roy looked back at her with pity.

He saw her eyes were broken. They couldn't see anymore. She was too far got in her own world to see. He knew she would pass out from the mental strain in a few moments. So he stayed. He would protect her from death, at least for a little while longer.

A/N: I like this chapter. It's kind of sad though. Sorry for the useless commentary. It feels like I should talk to you guys more though. This is probably the last update till tomorrow. Till then!


	12. Place in the Sun

This softness, where did it come from? Slowly opening her eyes she sees the bed that lies beneath her. The room is dark. Sitting up, she observes her surroundings. How did I get here?

My clothes are different. She is dress in men's clothing. They must be Prince Roy's. Looking up she see the jacket she's been wearing all day hang off the side of a chair. Did someone watch me sleep?

A huge window let a small lamp post spare whatever light it can stretch in the room. It must be beautiful on nights of the full moon. Riza stand up and walks over to the window. She is on the second floor and can see miles away even in the dark. The land is beautiful; a small pond is below her. A radiant rose maze sits next to it. She notices a balcony to the side. There's a man, Prince Roy. It's hard to tell if she doesn't remember the torture he put her through earlier or if she just doesn't care, but she smiles.

Walking out of her room, she heads to the left, the hallways are dim. No light escapes from the rooms she passes, but a small candle appears every couple of yards. Finally the hallway merges with a huge room. This must be the ballroom.

Imagining there is light she starts to descend down the staircase. All eyes are on her: women, men, children wait in awe and clap at her appearance. She's the most beautiful women there. There is a line of men standing, waiting for a chance to dance with her. The lights fade out and appear back at the top of the stair case. The crowd roars as Prince Roy comes down the steps. And just as quickly as she appeared she's forgotten. She's just a soul who lost her place in the sun a long time ago.

A hand touches her shoulder and she awakens from her trance. It's Prince Roy. A look of worry is set on his face, "You shouldn't be up."

"I shouldn't be here." With that she runs down the stair case trying to leave at the front door. He quickly follows her. Both of them make it to the main floor, he's runs a few paces behind her but he's catching up quickly. In a mad sprint to the door, she gains a few steps.

Her hands touch the large doors. Just as she pulls the door open he slams his whole body against the door and places his arm on the door so she can't open it again, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Without explaining herself she started back towards the balcony doors. Half way across the dance floor he catches her back arm and pulls her towards him. "Why are you running from me?"

Looking up at him, he's taken back. Her eyes, the show such a strong look of hatred, complete loathing as if he is so vile the very sound of his name would make her kill herself ten times over. "This is your life, not mine! I left the jacket in your room, so I kept the promise. Now let me go!"

His eyes grow angry. This is the thanks he gets for helping her, "Have you even thought about where you will go? How you'll live out there?"

She didn't even have to think about her answer. Thinking of running came so natural to her, "I've done it before, and I can do it again! Once I leave the kingdom, I'll be free!"

Leave the kingdom? He grabs both her wrist and holds her tight against his body, "You can't leave I won't let you!"

Since when does he get to tell me what to do? Riza has her pride left, and she won't let him take that away from her, "I'm not your dog, you can't order me!"

"If I command you, I will have you!"

"Like hell!"

Using complete force he leans down and conquers her lips. Showing his dominance upon her lips, she knew they would bruise. Trying as hard as she could, she finally shoves him away. He drops her wrist and she wipes the spit from her mouth. Panting a little from the lack of air she tells him, "I'll leave the kingdom, with or without your permission!"

She runs to the front doors again, but this time he doesn't stop her. There's no need too. He turns around and calls for some guards. No one defies him. He would make sure of that.

A/N: Okay I love three day weekends, but I'm actually going to have to start doing homework soon. So I might update twice or so, but I really have to start studying at some point. Till then!


	13. Path

Riza ran. It was all she could do. She didn't want him to catch her, though in the end, she probably would be right back where she started. Shaking her head from the negative thoughts, she continued forward. I won't succumb to being his dog!

After two miles of straight running she stops, panting hard. She had made it to the park. She chuckled. He forgot to ask my name again. It was probably best if they stayed away from each other. There's no way he's a good influence on her, and her would bet vice versa. It's been a day and they never found his stupid watch. But really, had they even been looking?

Riza knows she can't grow attached to him, but she can't help it. She feels safe around him like he's protecting her. Lightly she hits herself on her forehead with the palm of her hand, I'm better off without him. I have to leave. Catching her breath once more she continues to run.

The sky starts to cry again. Just for her.

Back at the castle, Roy smiled as he sat by the window of the huge balcony. Alone, he played a game of chess. Lightning strikes outside. The rain was pouring, beating harshly on the ground. He knew he won the game. Just a few more moves and the queen will have to retreat back into the king's square for protection. And he would wait for her to come, running back to him. In the background, lightning flashes once more illuminating the room and showing Roy with his cruel smirk.

Riza caught site of a guard out of the corner of her eye and immediately turns into an alley. With no lights, the alley was black, so she tried to escape as fast as she can. "Running away again?"

Taking a few more steps forward she stops. Panting hard, she didn't turn around. There's no need to. "I'm leaving the kingdom…. Will you come with me?" She didn't know this man, why did she ask him to come? It's just like with Prince Roy. Even though she has no real connection to him, she knew she was safe with him.

The man replies coldly, "I can't leave until I complete my mission." A flash of light appears in the background and all goes silent. Riza didn't believe her ears. He lost the last fight, how can he possibly think of fighting Prince Roy again?

"You mean… until the prince is…," She knew the word she was looking for but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Dead," His word was so cold, blunt.

"Oh," She turned her head to see his figure in the corner of her eye. What could she say? With all her might she wanted to tell him don't do it. But he would anyways. What right did she have to tell him what to do? This was the path he's chosen. What path has she taken?

"Will you come with me?" Riza turned around in shock.

"You want me to come?" There was almost joy in her voice, almost but she knew what she would have to face if she came. Prince Roy or Scar could die. She could watch them die before her eyes. With that thought, who would speak with joy?

"No. But would you follow even if I had told you not to?" That's not even a question. Of course she would follow. She wanted to protect them, both of them. Scar would probably lose though, and then she would be back in Prince Roy's clutches again.

"I don't want you to die." Riff-raffs and Princes don't mix. I should know that much by now. So I guess, in the end, I always will have to look out for my own kind. She couldn't let Scar die.

"Before the eyes of God the Flame Alchemist's life shall be claimed today, not my own." Scar turns away and starts to walk out of the alley way towards the castle. Can I just let him walk away like that?

"Wait!" She calls out to him. He stops and looks back at her. Biting her lips, it's finally time for her to choose her path, "…I'll go with you."

A/N: Updates will be slower now that the weekend is over, but I'll try my best. Till then!


	14. Patterns

It feels like I'm in a dark room. Alone again. Why does it feel like this? Am I so unlovable, that I cannot feel the warmth of those who wander by? Has even cruel fate just brush me aside, as if I'm no good. Please, someone! Anyone, please would some just acknowledge who I am. Fore without those of acknowledgement, then what am I more than just a lonely vessel with a heart, a stick-stoned body with a soul, and most unthinkable a person with no voice. No action or movement comes forth from my body. Why may I live if this is my life?

Am I being given mercy for the gift of life.

Or is someone mocking me, giving me shallow existence?

Have I not been cheated of good fortune one too many times. "Darkness, please let in some light!" My voice cracks. My knees quiver as they give out on me. I cover my ears thinking the earth shattering screech of my heart breaking with deafen me.

A hand touches my shoulder. It's not so dark anymore. "We have to keep running."

Gun fires in the distance.

Then.

Hope.


	15. Abandon

The sky was pouring now. Riza was having a hard time seeing. It made it difficult to run. Or maybe it was just the fact that Riza didn't really want to run. Because it was when she heard the guns fired in the back ground that her heart crumpled. Prince Roy wanted her dead.

She was betraying the kingdom by helping a criminal try to assassinate the prince. But somehow this idea worked itself around in her head. Prince Roy was the only heir. If there was no more Prince then maybe a new kind of government would be set up. One that wouldn't immediately go hand in hand with the military. It was all she could hope for.

So if Prince Roy wanted her dead, it hurt, but she was okay because in the end, she wanted Prince Roy dead too.

Noticing that Scar had dropped his pace to match hers, she felt guilty. This is his mission not hers, so she shouldn't keep him up. Ignoring the raw tearing feeling in her legs she steps up her pace and makes a sharp turn to the right. Only after a few more steps does she stop. There's a small line of men in front of her.

Scar steps in front of me, "Move or be forced."

A few men coward but the man in front puffs out his chest with arrogances, "Give up now or be forced."

Quickly Scar breaks the ground they stand on disorientating them. He grabs her hand and pulls her through the line. Together they stepped on three or four people but get through unscathed.

But still Riza tries to grasps what just happened. Unconsciously it made sense to her. She knew Scar wouldn't just have a hand to hand combat with the Prince, but she never expected Alchemy.

Not paying attention to Scar suddenly stopping, she runs into his back. Slowly she peaks over the side of his back to be surprised to see a barricade of men. There was no way they could just run through this time, there were just too many. The ground along with the walls seem to be made of something different then ground too, as if to stop Scar from using alchemy. And then the man in front, leading the soldiers, was the very same man she met this afternoon, Maes Hughes.

His goofy smile was now gone, he looked at them as his enemies. Slowly his hand lifted in the air as he spoke coldly, "It's over Scar. You won't get away."

Almost as if instinctively Scar reaches back and pulls Riza closer towards him making sure she's completely covered by his back. She was confused, why would he… They were going to shoot him and he wouldn't move for her.

But why? He has a mission to complete he can't just die here like this! And not for me, anyone is more worthy to die for then me. She sees the gunmen aiming their guns, "Any last words?"

"The girl lives."

Maes nods, "Agreed."

So Maes knows I'm behind him. So they'll shot him just like that? Let me live with the guilt because I didn't say anything. It will be as if I'm abandoning him all over again! No, not when he has a mission so important! One that was so vital to his life that his spirit will of felt wronged. I can't, and I won't let this happen.

Without thinking I see Maes lower his hand and jump in front of Scar, "Stop!"

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, even the rain. I saw Maes face as it complete dropped, almost as if it had shattered. Maybe he didn't know I was behind Scar. I saw Scar's eye widen with shock. Did he really think I wouldn't do anything? I saw how Maes tried to stop his men from shooting. It made me happy he didn't want me dead. I saw Scar's face as he held me. It must be raining really hard still, it completely covers his face. I couldn't really focus and I remember passing out, but I do remember seeing one last thing. I saw Maes and Scar no longer trying to kill each other. Was it because of me? Nah, that's can't be. Maybe when I wake up, I'll ask.

A/N:Well, it's been a while. I also wrote the next few chapters so I'll post them when I get home. Sorry for the wait. Till then!


	16. Boom

A/N: I listen to music when I write and I really think it helps when reading. So I thought I post the music. For the first half I played Wait There by Yiruma then for the second half I listened to Like A Boy by David Sides I think. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! 

This feeling is so soft. It's feels like forever since I last touched something so nice, but really it's only been a few hours. I don't want to get up, I'm so content with just laying here and never waking. But in the end I know it would never work out. Fairy tales never work out in the end but no one ever realizes that. When true love is first realized the story just ends and everyone figures they live the rest of their life is happy.

But do they? I don't think so.

There was no one in the room when Riza woke up. The pain in her body didn't seem so bad though she was covered with bandages. Really, it looked worst then it felt. Well, except in her shoulder, that one was painful.

She was able to get up fine, at least as close to fine as you can get after being shot, so she walked out the door. The storm was over, and the moon's brilliance was finally realized to be full. It must be nice to fill complete after hiding away for so long.

No one was in the hallways. And no one was in any of the rooms she passed. It was like they didn't exist. Such a big place with no one in it. How sad…

It's funny how many hallways there were. They had a way of leading all in circles because even though she had never walked through them, she ended up back in front of the balcony like last time. Only this time it was more beautiful.

If time were to freeze she would be happy. She turns away from the window and stares down the steps again into the ballroom. Should she descend one last time or didn't she learn a lesson from last time? Holding her breath she holds one foot out ready to take that first steps when it happens.

Like a daydream that faded away before it started. The windows breaks in the back ground. Her heart pounds, this feeling. It's free with the air behind her and she feels almost pushed down the first few steps with heat on her back like blazing fire. But… why?

Turning her head she sees, the glass windows really did shatter and the crisp air on her back is no fantasy. Flames roar at the window's frame still burning with intensity. But how? She runs back to the see out the window and there they are. Scar… Prince Roy…. They're fighting.

The field that once laid beneath the brilliance of the moon is now dead, burnt. Crack and craters fill the scene before her. How long have they been fighting? For what reason? Scar must have tried to kill Prince Roy obviously, but why didn't guards interfere? How did they come to fight alone?

His voice echoes, _"Before the eyes of God the Flame Alchemist's life shall be claimed today, not my own."_ Has this really only been one day, so much has happened.

She had to get down there. Who did she want to win and who to lose? Did it matter anymore? It's not her call to say who dies and lives. Finding a staircase she slides down the railing and makes a break towards the horribly smashed up battle ground.

As she gets closer she sees many bodies lying on the ground, the casualties of the battle. She didn't understand, some of the bodies had scorch marks on them, did Prince Roy hurt his own men? Was this battle so important to him that he would stop at nothing to fight alone?

Her blood boiled this shouldn't have happened, not like this. If it's between Prince Roy and Scar then so many people shouldn't have gotten hurt. She ran through the field of bodies until she reached just outside the limits of the battle ground. And then, as she was about to enter the fight, she was pulled back.

Maes grips her arm before she's able to run onto the field. "What are you doing?"

"The same thing you should be! How can you allow this at the cost of your own men!"

"This is Roy's affair, don't interfere."

"But he could die! Don't you care?"

"If he dies… He'll at least die atoned." What? Maes read the look, "You've followed Scar around all this time and never knew why he tried to kill Roy?"

That's right… I guess I just came to my own conclusions… Riza looked onward to the battle as it geared towards its end. But it's Scar is a political assassin, right? He was hired to kill, that was his mission, right? It made sense, but what kind of sin could only be atoned by death?

The final blows were coming. Scar cracked the ground, Roy's foot got caught and he fell backwards. Desperately Roy tried to finish him off with bombs of fire that appeared out of no where, but Scar was too fast. Scar gripped his right arm as he screamed, "Say your last words!"

"Boom," And the fight was over.


	17. I know

In one final blast, the fight was over. Roy had won. Riza felt Maes grip loosen but she did she have the strength in her legs to carry forward? She didn't want to believe it really happened. No… This isn't right.

The battle was over. Roy wiped the sweat from his head then turn to look at Maes. He won the battle. Riza was approaching. He smirked, she really did come running back to him. Just as she comes in front of him, he asks, "How did I d…"

She ran passed him. His throat went dry. What's happening? But where is she? To him… Roy turns around quickly and sees her running to his fallen enemy. Were his eyes betraying him? He watches in horror as she runs to Scar. She leans down, weeping over his body. Jealously overwhelms him.

Footsteps called from behind, but Roy had no interest in looking. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. The footsteps stopped behind him. He felt angry, betrayed, and disgusted but his voice didn't sound loathsome. No, he sounded… heartbroken.

"I won the battle."

"I know."

"It was a hard fight…"

"I know."

"And I almost died…"

"I know."

"But I pulled out a victory in the end..."

"I know."

"I think I lost..."

"I know."


	18. Meeting

Scar's body felt hard, it was burnt. His completely right side looked as if it had been burnt off. It must be so painful, and all Riza could do was watch. "You said you wouldn't die today."

"Not all promises are meant to be kept."

"We really have to find a single rule for that saying." Her humor was poor, but she tried to smile. It would be one of the last things she could offer him. She watched as he was barely able to form a sad sort of smile. "…So this is it?"

"Looks like it," He grunts in pain and she could see the light in his eyes fading.

"I wonder if I should get all sentimental on you and start crying. I really don't think I'll be able to stop when you leave."

"Don't," He tried to make his voice strong, but just didn't have the energy.

"You know this is going to sound weird, me asking this now of all times, but you never did tell me why you were after Prince Roy."

"…"

"I guess when you're about to finish your book, you don't want to start from the beginning again." She never did tell him her book analogy, but then again she never needed to because he always understood her… even without words.

"…My brother… my village. He took it all from me… all of it… for himself."

She didn't understand, but she didn't want to waste the last moments of Scar's life asking questions of the past. Then just as she was about to say something he cut her off, "You were wrong … about my book. If I could rewrite my chapters, I wouldn't change a thing… I'm glad we met." This throat was going hoarse.

Riza couldn't hold it anymore, tears just started flowing. She watches him as if she had never seen someone so delicate before him. She was speechless. Even in death, he was still so noble. Nothing she says will make this situation any better. So she just stares at him, as she waits for him to gather enough energy for his next words.

His hand moved onto his leg. He dips his hands into his pocket, "Take this." Slowly he pulls on a chain. Riza stopped breathing for a moment. Was this real? It couldn't be…

Gathering her thoughts, she still couldn't articulate them, "This… how did you… why?" Holding the silver pocket watch in her hands, she felt almost numb. He had it all along.

"My people won't come back… but I felt maybe… if I took his life then… it would atone for my survival." A tear was able to slide down the his left cheek. "Please… for me… kill him… the prince."

Riza's heart stopped. No. How could he tell her that? "But… y-you didn't keep your promise…" The soft noise of a church bell could be heard faintly. No…

Desperately she hoped for Scar to of not heard the ring, but he did. And so he grunted as he waited out the remaining eleven rings. Riza's heart tearing up even more as the next one sounded. It seem to go on forever like some slow, cruel form of torture. Then as the last one rang, Scar gave one last sad smile and said with his final breath, "I win."

Roy and Maes knew he was dead. Riza finally broke down completely. Why not now! Why won't the skies cry for you as they do me? It is forbidden? It is out of a hatred? Then fine, I'll cry for you alone! If only one person, if only me, then I'll be there. I won't abandon you again. You were my first friend.

I'm glad I met you too.

A/N: My next update will take a little longer. I map out certain parts of the story and the rest is improvised so I'll try to have it up by Monday the latest. Till Then!


	19. Aftermath

Time seemed to flow slower after that. I would like to stay everything went dandy fine but I wouldn't want to lie. What would normal have been anyway? I would try to leave but Prince Roy would tell me to stay at the castle. We would dine together then during the first night of the full moon he would declare his love. Together we would live with a single child and grow old happily in each others arm… Yeah, that doesn't sound normal to me either.

But really though, I wouldn't have minded a 'normal' fate. How simplistic life could be if we only lived for that. But no, I guess a prince is never meant to live a normal life. But if we ran away… could it work? Or just me? Am I the only one who wants to run away again? I guess it is true then, what they say, old habits die hard.

Scar died. All Riza could do was cry. She hadn't even cried when he own brother died, that time she just burned down a house. But all her emotions, they were just locked away for so long, untouched until now.

Time just seemed to stand still. A few minutes could have passed but it felt like hours to her. Only when Roy approached her did she even seem to remember all the events that went on that night.

He came off sympatric, yet almost regretful that he had won the fight to the death, "It's cold, come inside."

There was no responds from Riza. Though her crying had long been extinguished, her cold stare gave no sign of acknowledgement.

Roy frown from behind. He decided to try another approach and put on a fake voice, "To think a prince having to care for a peasant because she was too selfish to come inside. What will the nobles think?"

He wasn't getting a rise out of her, and this worried him. But even more so he wanted to ask a question, but dared not voice it. Maybe he was just too worried about her response to ask, or maybe he thought she would hate him even more for asking. But he wanted to know so badly… Did you love him?

He placed a jacket over her shoulders, and in such a simple gesture she responded. She looked up at him with eyes tried from crying.

"Let's go inside."

He held out his hand and helped her onto her feet. Grabbing onto his hand, it felt so warm against her cold, numb fingers. And without a word they walked inside together.

If only a flash he could have sworn he saw something silver. Did Scar give her one last memento? But alas, this was another question he would never voice.


End file.
